


Promises From The Dark

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Death, Halloween, Heavy Angst, M/M, Morbid, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan was so deeply in love with his boyfriend Phil he would do anything to be with him again. Even if that meant murder.





	Promises From The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

This is it he thought, the last one and it will all be complete. Dan watched the young man from the shadows of the alleyway. Sweat dripping down his face and heart pumping with adrenaline. No matter how many times he did this the initial feeling of fear was always there. But it was something that had to be done. It just had to be.

 

The man was clearly drunk and stumbling around on the sidewalk. Dan looked around making sure that the streets were completely empty before he reached out from the darkness of the shadowy alleyway and pulled the young man into its depths. 

 

“Hey! Wh-at are you doing?” the man slurred, trying to pull out of his grasp.

 

Having been through this already multiple times he didn't answer instead he stuck the needle he was holding in the man's neck.

 

The hardest part of this was dragging the heavy body back to his car and then getting it up the stairs to his apartment so no one saw. Luckily for him, the neighbor on his left was an older grandma who was deaf and was most likely asleep at this time of night and the neighbor on his right was never home anyway. 

 

After he determined the coast was clear he dragged the man's body from his car up the stairs to his flat. He wheezed after the third flight of stairs, mental cursing himself for living on the six floor. 

 

By the time he made it to his front door, he was out of breath and sweating profusely. As quickly as he could, he unlocked his door and drug the unconscious man through into his apartment.

 

He had to work fast as the sedative he used only lasted around an hour. He had learned his lesson the hard way. On his first “outing” as he liked to call them he had not set up his lab before getting the victim and while he set up the man had woken up and tried to run. He ended up having to kill that one without getting the part he needed. So he now set up everything before he went out to retrieve the person with the part he needed. 

 

He had difficulty getting this one onto the table he hadn’t really noticed before that the man was much larger than his other victims. But finally, he let out a breath as he got the man up on the table. Securing the last of the straps he let out a little cheer of victory. Since the man was not awake yet he decided he wanted to go visit Phil. 

 

He opened the door the bedroom right off where he had his lab set up and stepped inside. The air was cold and it was dark as he made his way over to the bed. Phil was just as he had been when he had left him earlier laying peaceful in his bed.

“Hey love how are you doing?” Dan brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. He knew Phil wouldn’t answer him but a smile crept on his face knowing that soon that wouldn’t be a problem. 

“This is it Philly, the last piece to the puzzle. Soon we will be together again,” he giggled giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

 

Two months ago when Dan had lost his boyfriend Phil in a car accident he had been utterly distraught and devastated. No matter who tried to cheer him up he was just inconsolable. He couldn't imagine life without Phil; they had been best friends since they were little and boyfriends for the past ten years. Phil was everything he had and the only thing he ever knew. 

 

The depression had gotten so bad he’d made a plan to jump off the bridge in the middle of town to end his life so he could be with Phil again. But something big that happened at work had stopped him.

 

Dan worked in a lab where they tested knew serums and stuff on animals and the latest serum that his company had been working on was the resurrection serum. No one aside from a few actually believed this serum would ever really work. But that all changed one night when one of their rat test subjects died. His colleges decided why not try the latest version on the rat, the college had figured it couldn’t do any harm. And it didn’t do any harm, in fact, the rat sprung back to life running around its cage like it just hadn’t been laying there lifeless a moment ago. And that’s when his plan had started to form.

 

Since Phil had died in a car accident normally it wouldn’t have been a problem but after his death, he learned that Phil being the big generous oaf he was had decided to donate all his organs to people who needed them. Dan had pleaded with hospital staff claiming it went against their religious beliefs but they told him since Phil had signed the card there was nothing he could do. 

 

At first, he had been heartbroken feeling like he had lost Phil all over again when he had an idea that just might work. So that is why for the last month he has been kidnapping and luring people to their apartment so he could harvest their organs to give to Phil. And tonight was the final organ, the heart. He was going to take this man's beating heart out of his chest and put it in Phil’s and inject him with the serum. If everything went according to plan he would very shortly be reunited with the love of his life. 

 

He heard a low moan coming from the adjoining room the man must be waking up which means it was time for Dan to get to work. He took one last look a Phil who, if Dan didn’t know any better, would have looked like he was sleeping peacefully. “Soon my love,” he whispered before he exited the room.

 

By the time Dan reached the man, he was struggling with the metal clamps on his arms screaming, “Help! Can anyone hear me!” 

 

“Will you shut the fuck up!” he snapped pulling a towel from the counter next to the table and shoving it in the man’s mouth.

 

Dan could tell the man was full on sobbing now tears running freely down his face. 

 

Dan couldn’t say he didn’t feel bad about doing this to these people because he did, but he would do anything so he could be with Phil again.

 

Dan checked his tools over one more time making sure everything was in order before he turned back to the man who was still struggling against his restraints. 

 

“Ok listen closely, you got that,” he said sternly to the man. 

The man didn’t show any acknowledgment he had heard just struggling harder to get free.

Dan sighed, “In a moment I am going to remove the gag from your mouth. You are going to stay quiet and not scream, ok?”

 

Tears still falling down his face the man hardly nodded his head.

 

“Ok when I remove the gag you can tell me any last words you have or anything like that.” he stopped his hand's inches from the gag. “Remember don’t scream.” he glared down at the man. 

 

The man started coughing when Dan pulled the gag out of his mouth, “Please don’t do this I have a family,” he tried pleading. His voice came out husky and funny sounding and if this wasn’t such an important night it would have made Dan laugh.

“Are there any last words you have before we do this?” he questioned completely ignore the man's plea.

 

“I have money you can have it all just let me go,” the man pleaded for his life again.

 

He hated this, the pleading made it all so much worse. He took a moment and closed his eyes mentally preparing himself for what he had to do. 

 

“You don’t have to do this,” the man whispered.

 

Dan’s eyes snapped open and violently shoved the gag back into the mouth of the now screaming man again. “You don’t understand I do have to do this!” he screamed. 

“Do you think I want to kidnap people and kill them while I harvested their organs?! Well, I don’t!” 

He was silent for a moment, then in a whisper he said, “I have to do this, I need Phil back.”

 

He ignored the choked sounds coming from the man beneath him as he began his work. Cutting him open while he was still alive to ensure the heart would still be good and beating for when he put it into Phil.

 

All and all the procedure didn’t take long and soon he was holding the man's heart in his hands. He whipped the sweat off his forehead with his now bloody hand smiling proudly. “I did it, Phil, soon we'll be together again,” he said joyously. He chuckled and turned back towards Phil’s room ignoring the now dead, bloody dissected body of the man on the table behind him.

 

As quickly as he could he ran into Phil’s room and shoved the heart into the already cut open chest. His fingers tingled with excitement and anticipation as he tried to carefully sew the wound shut on Phil’s chest. The wound would definitely scar as he had to cut deep enough to access the parts of Phil’s body where his organs go. He started sewing at the bottom of his torso carefully making his way him to his collarbone where the wound ended. 

 

Once he was complete he took a step back taking a minute to admire his work. The wound was sewed together pretty well; it went jagged a tad in the middle because his hands had been shaking so bad but overall it looked good.

 

Hands still trembling he took the vial of serum and needle out of his pocket. With one last deep breath, he filled the syringe and injected the needle into Phil’s skin. All in one shot he pushed the dark blue liquid into his arm. Almost instantly Phil started thrashing on the bed making these horrific moaning sounds. Startled he dropped the needle onto the floor. What was happening? This hadn’t happened to the rat in the lab.

 

Placing his hands on Phil’s shoulders he pinned Phil to the bed, “Phil?! Phil?!” he screamed hoping to shake the man out of his current state. But instead, Phil’s eyes shoot open and he stopped seizing, Dan jumped back and screamed. Phil’s eyes that had been a beautiful shade of blue before where now void of all colors but black. “Phil?” he whispered, shrinking back into the corner of the room.

 

Phil stood up and stumbled towards him still making the hellish moaning sounds he had been making before. 

 

Gathering all his courage he took a step forward, “Philly it’s me, Dan, your boyfriend. Don’t you recognize me?” he squeak as he realized no recognition showed in Phil’s eyes. 

 

Phil continued to slowly make his way across the room towards him, stumbling every few feet and almost falling over each time. Dan sunk to the floor hugging his knees to his chest. This isn’t supposed to be how it happens he cried silently to himself tears falling down his face.

 

Phil was within a few feet of him now, “Phil please,” he begged hoping to spark some sort of recognition in his boyfriend. But instead of any sort of recognition, Phil let out a blood-curdling scream as he bent down picking Dan up by his throat.

 

His oxygen supply was cut off immediately, in fact, it felt like his throat was being crushed as well as not being able to breathe.

 

Dan was lifted off the floor his feet, now dangling a good fifteen inches from the ground. His hands flew to his throat trying to pry Phil’s hands off. But it was useless, Phil was just too strong and after several moments he lost the energy to fight anymore. His hands dropped to his side and his throat relaxed not fighting the lack of oxygen. He vision started to blur fast and peacefulness started to wash over him. He may not have succeeded in bringing the love of his life back but he was at peace knowing that in one way or another they would soon be reunited forever.

 

_ “We bring you breaking news out of London tonight. A man identified as twenty-seven-year-old Daniel James Howell from Wokingham, England has been killed by his boyfriend Philip Michael Lester who was thought to have died in a car accident two months ago. It appears Howell and Lester have been responsible for the recent string of kidnappings and murders in the area over the last few months. Police are unsure exactly what happened tonight to cause Lester to lash out and kill Howell. But what is known is Howell has been wanted by the police for the last month in connection to a theft from a government facility where he was working. When police arrived on scene Lester had reportedly already taken his own life possibly due to guilt over killing his lover.  Police describe the crime scene as a bloodbath and bystanders said it was difficult to watch the bodies being bought out. We have been told that Lester and Howell had been keeping the bodies of their victims in their refrigerator reportedly having cut them up so they would all fit.  _

 

_ No one’s sure what spurred Howell and Lester to go off on this gruesome killing spree but this crime will be remembered as one of the worst crimes in British history.  _

 

_ This is Katie Stein coming from downtown London BBC news.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
